Au-delà de l'Aurore
by Drina Kathy Parkinson
Summary: Le tome 1 d'une trilogie sur les enfants d'Harry Potter. James Potter entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Entre ses amis, cette élève de Serdaigle qui va lui faire tourner la tête, sa famille, et les cours, il ne va pas se rendre compte qu'un horrible danger rôde autour de lui.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lily Potter avait été élevé avec deux frères, ce qui la caractérisait de la même manière que sa mère, comme une fille peu sensible. Son excitation et son enthousiasme à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard explosaient en elle comme un feu d'artifice. La petite rousse pouvait être très douce, comme elle pouvait être une vraie peste avec certains. Mais au final, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, Ginny Weasley. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient son héritage du côté maternel, ainsi que ses yeux chocolat et son visage ovale. C'était la seule rouquine du trio.

Albus, le second, était le seul à avoir les yeux de sa grand-mère, Lily Evans-Potter. C'était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Harry. Fan de Quidditch depuis tout petit, il avait apprit à voler sur un balai dès l'âge de trois ans. En deuxième année à Poudlard, il était rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, en tant qu'attrapeur. L'équipe de Serpentard. Seule sa maison d'appartenance le différenciait de son frère et de sa sœur. Il se querellait souvent avec James, son aîné, à ce sujet, car ce dernier n'acceptait pas les fréquentations de son cadet. A vrai dire, depuis déjà deux années, ils étaient en conflit permanent et ne s'adressaient même presque plus la parole. Lily, elle, ne préférait pas s'immiscer entre eux, préférant rester neutre et s'entendre aussi bien avec l'un qu'avec l'autre.

James, le plus grand, l'aîné, avait été à Gryffondor. Egalement attrapeur de son équipe, il jouait les matchs contre son frère, ce qui n'était pas toujours très facile. Brun, comme son père, ayant les yeux marrons de sa mère, il était un peu le mélange des deux. Il adorait aller aider son oncle, Georges, au magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il tenait sur le chemin de traverse -et aussi au nouveau qu'il avait ouvert il y a de cela quelques années, à Pré-au-Lard - Il s'entendait très bien avec Roxanne, sa cousine la plus proche, et cela sûrement car ils avaient le même âge. Il entrait donc à présent en cinquième année à Poudlard, devenant plus grand et plus mature. Mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que cette année serait différente des autres – et non pas parce qu'il passerait l'examen des B.U.S.E. mais parce qu'il se passerait à Poudlard des choses dont l'école n'était plus habituée ?

Assis près de la fenêtre dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, James rêvassait, ignorant ses amis qui animaient une conversation sur le Quidditch. Parmi eux comptaient Lowell Londubat, Derek Thomas, Owen Finnigan, Lysander et Lorcan Scamander, et Dan MacMillan. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même maison mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre à merveille. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, James pensait à l'année qui commençait. Elle serait différente des quatre dernières. Un examen indispensable pour passer en classe supérieure arriverait avant l'été, et il s'inquiétait déjà. Il avait entendu dire que le travail qu'on leur donnait occupait toutes les soirées entières et qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps libre si il jouait en plus au Quidditch. En plus de cela, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de spécial se passerait cette année. Mais il ignorait totalement quoi.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Derek, son meilleur ami, se tourna vers lui pour lui demander de l'accompagner au chariot de friandises. Il se leva donc pour le suivre hors du compartiment. A ce moment même passa un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle. L'une d'entre elles bouscula sans faire exprès le jeune Potter et s'excusa aussitôt, sans même le regarder. James ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner. C'était Eden Richards, l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Il n'en était pas amoureux, mais il éprouvait toujours quelque chose quand il la voyait. Comme une envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle était magnifique, sans aucun doute. Malheureusement, beaucoup trop de garçons lui tournaient autour, et elle refusait chacune de leurs avances. Alors que Derek s'approchait du chariot à friandises qui passait justement par là, James entendit une voix très familière l'appeler par ce fameux surnom que seule sa cousine Rose pouvait utiliser.  
-Jamie !  
Il se retourna aussitôt vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Salut Rosie !  
Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le début des vacances. Cette année, les Potter étaient partis en petit comité rendre visite à l'oncle Charlie Weasley en Roumanie et n'avaient donc pas vu le reste de leur famille durant ces deux mois.  
-Prête pour la rentrée ? demanda-t-il.  
-Toujours ! Cette troisième année à Poudlard s'annonce comme d'habitude, pleine de nouveaux savoirs que l'on m'enseignera bientôt. J'ai déjà hâte d'être en cours ! Et toi ?  
Rose était le portrait de sa mère, Hermione Weasley. Aussi intelligente, on lui promettait déjà un bel avenir.  
-J'ai moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Tu sais bien qu'il y a les B.U.S.E. à la fin de l'année.  
-Oh, je suis sûre que ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! Je suis pressée de les passer.  
-Parle pour toi ! Tu es sûre de décrocher un Optimal dans chaque matière… Pour moi, un seul serait déjà un miracle. Et puis de toute manière tu as le temps. C'est dans deux ans pour toi.  
-Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras sans problème. Au fait, je cherche Albus. Tu n'as pas idée d'où il peut se trouver ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Derek revenir vers eux, les bras chargés de sucreries.  
-Il doit être dans le compartiment des Serpentard, comme à son habitude.  
-Je te laisse, dans ce cas. Bien que je n'aime pas m'y introduire, j'ai bien envie de revoir mon cousin avant que l'on ne soit arrivé à l'école !

Les amis d'Albus étaient tous à Serpentard. La seule personne qui n'appartienne pas à cette maison et à qui il adressait régulièrement la parole était sa cousine Rose. Pourtant, il avait parfois du mal à s'entendre avec ses camarades de maison. Il était souvent rejeté, pour son nom, pour sa famille. Curieusement, celui qui le comprenait le mieux était Scorpius Malefoy. Il le considérait d'ailleurs un peu comme son meilleur ami, bien que cela puisse paraître vraiment étrange, étant donné que le père de celui-ci était l'ennemi du sien. Mais entre père et fils, il y avait une grande différence, que ce soit pour Scorpius et Drago comme pour Albus et Harry.

Pendant tout le trajet, Albus savait qu'il devrait supporter les railleries de Francesca Adamson, ainsi que les complots d'Evannah et Bolton Zabini, les jumeaux qui avaient le don d'effrayer n'importe quel première année et de rendre la vie impossible à n'importe quelle cible ils avaient choisis. En ce qui concernait Francesca, rappeler à Albus ses origines était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, et bien qu'il y soit à présent habitué, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être exaspéré.  
- Au fait, Albus, ce n'est pas cette année que ta soeur rentre à Poudlard ? demanda justement cette dernière d'une voix mielleuse.  
Il hocha froidement la tête, posant son regard perçant sur elle, menaçant. Si jamais elle osait s'en prendre à Lily, elle le regretterait amèrement. Francesca ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.  
-Et t'en prendre à elle ne fait pas partie de tes projets annuels, répliqua-t-il sans la quitter du regard.  
-Sinon ?  
-Ce n'était pas une menace, mais une remarque. Cela dit, tu auras affaire à moi si tu touches à un seul cheveux de sa tête.  
-Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule ici à penser que l'on ne devrait pas épargner l'autre rouquine et donc, au final, tu te retrouveras seul à avoir « affaire à moi ». Mais bon, je ne m'en prendrai peut-être pas à elle, ça dépend si elle ose croiser mon chemin.  
Albus serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. En voulant protéger sa famille, il se mettait sa maison à dos. S'il ne le faisait pas, cela finissait en dispute. Il avait déjà vécu l'expérience avec James. Il essayait toujours de maintenir la balance au milieu, mais en vain, car celle-ci venait toujours à pencher vers un des deux côtés.  
Le silence commençait à s'installer, après ce léger affrontement des deux camarades, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une longue chevelure rousse. Celle-ci semblait appréhender d'avoir affaire à toute une bande de Serpentard.  
-Je ne savais pas que la nourriture venait se jeter dans la gueule du serpent de son propre gré, remarqua Drina Parkinson, la petite nouvelle qui connaissait déjà bon nombre des adolescents qui se trouvaient là car son frère, Erden, l'avait déjà intégrée à la bande.  
-Rose ! s'exclama Albus en se levant.  
-Al', ramène pas tes déchets dans notre wagon ! grogna Evannah en jetant un regard de dégout à la Gryffondor.  
-Du moment qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, je peux rester en vie ! ajouta Amanda Stephenson.  
-Laissez-là donc, elle ne vous a rien fait ! la défendit Albus.  
-Le seul fait d'exister lui fait commettre un crime. Et elle ose entrer dans notre compartiment sans notre permission… remarqua Peter Nott.  
-Elle a la mienne, et c'est largement suffisant ! s'énerva-t-il en emmenant sa cousine dans le couloir et claquant brusquement la porte, afin de pouvoir parler plus tranquillement et échapper à une nouvelle dispute. La rouquine semblait avoir gardé la bouche fermée tout du long, comme aux conseils d'Amanda. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle lâcha.  
-Tu le savais, toi, que Teddy s'était présenté au poste de professeur de métamorphose et qu'il avait été accepté ?  
-Non, je ne le savais pas. C'est super pour lui !  
-Oui, le professeur Mc Gonagall a estimé qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite !  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Ça court un peu partout dans les rumeurs de l'école. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait le même professeur de métamorphose… Ça va faire un de ces changements !  
-Pour sur ! Mais bon, si c'est Teddy, ça va. On peut être sûrs que ça va être un bon prof. Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est qui va être promu au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Là, aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que le professeur de l'année dernière a du partir en voyage à l'autre bout du monde avec sa femme, pour leurs noces, et qu'il va être remplacé. Espérons qu'il sera bon !  
-Ouais. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Hugo et Lily ?  
-Non, mais je pense qu'ils sont avec les autres cousins, ou alors qu'ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis.  
-Tant mieux, alors.

Lily ne tenait pas en place. Dans quelques heures, elle allait passer sous le Choixpeau magique qui la répartirait dans la maison qui lui convenait. Allait-elle aller à Serpentard, comme son frère Albus, ou bien à Gryffondor, comme tout le reste de sa famille ? Ou alors Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle ? Elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Heureusement pour elle, son cousin Hugo partageait le même sentiment d'impatience qu'elle. Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans un compartiment en compagnie de leurs cousins Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, et Dominique. Fred était avec des amis à lui, et Rose n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis le début du voyage.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, moi ! marmonna Hugo.  
-T'es comme ton père ! plaisanta Molly. Toujours à vouloir manger !  
-Mais je m'ennuie…  
-Si tu mange quand tu t'ennuies, autant manger presque tout le temps ! Regarde en cours, par exemple. L'histoire de la magie va te rendre obèse.  
-Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait pour rester aussi mince ! remarqua Lucy.  
-Oncle Ron aussi, a toujours été mince. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se goinfrer dès qu'il le peut, répondit Dominique en riant.  
-Vous avez fini avec lui ? Il ne se goinfre pas ! rétorqua Hugo, vexé.  
-Allons, Hug', on dit ça pour rire ! Ne te fâche pas.  
Lily, n'en pouvant plus de rester assise ainsi sans rien faire, se leva alors.  
-Tu vas où, Lil' ?  
-Aux toilettes. A tout de suite !  
La jeune rousse sortit du compartiment en regardant autour d'elle. Beaucoup de monde déambulait dans le couloir, tous au moins en binôme, à l'exception d'un garçon qui semblait apparemment avoir seize ans tout au plus. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et son visage ne lui était pas familier. En l'observant discrètement, elle remarqua qu'il portait les couleurs de l'uniforme des Serpentard, vert et argent. Si elle allait lui parler, allait-il la prendre en froid ? Après tout, elle ne portait pas encore d'uniforme pour le moment, car elle n'avait pas encore été répartie dans une maison. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher.  
-Euh… Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où sont les toilettes ? tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
Le grand brun se retourna vers elle en sentant qu'elle s'était adressé à lui, puis hocha la tête, et la tourna vers le côté avant du train. Lily comprit que c'était sa seule réponse. Elle baissa les yeux et marmonna un petit « merci », regrettant de n'avoir pas été demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle fila en vitesse dans la direction qu'il lui avait montrée, sans même lui accorder un autre regard. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que celui de l'inconnu était posé sur elle, la fixant d'une manière peu ordinaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Les jambes de Lily tremblaient d'impatience, ses dents claquaient à chaque nouvelle question venue tourner dans sa tête, ses yeux pétillaient quand elle se disait qu'elle allait bientôt être placée dans la maison qui lui conviendrait, celle à laquelle elle appartiendrait éternellement. Et cela allait arriver très bientôt. « Comment pouvait-t-on faire attendre ainsi les nouveaux élèves, pendant ces instants qui leurs paraissaient triplés en minutes ? » songea-t-elle. Encore une nouvelle question qui s'ajoutait à la pile. La jeune rousse détestait avoir les idées embrouillées comme elle les avait à ce moment même. Elle préférait avoir les pensées libres de circuler dans tout son cerveau sans que rien ne les en empêchent. Et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Lily ! Voilà le professeur Londubat ! chuchota Hugo en lui tapotant l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna en un bond, comme électrifiée. Ca y était. Elle allait enfin passer sous le Choixpeau ! Enfin savoir avec lequel de ses deux frères elle se retrouverait – à moins qu'elle ne soit dans une des deux autres maisons ? – Tout autant possible.

Neville Londubat - désormais appelé Professeur Londubat - avait été nommé professeur de botanique bien des années auparavant. Il excellait dans ce domaine qui le passionnait, et tous ses élèves l'adoraient -à l'exception de la maison de Serpentard, qui comptait quand même au moins un quart du collège, qui avait du mal à accepter un professeur qui avait été dans leur maison ennemie autrefois- Il avait fait ses preuves lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et ce sont celles-ci qui ont fortement encouragé le Ministère de la Magie à le nommer directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à la suite du professeur McGonagall qui à partir de ce moment là n'avait été plus qu'un simple professeur de métamorphose et qui maintenant prenait sa retraite, bien trop vieille pour pouvoir continuer à enseigner. « Quelqu'un de confiance » avait-t-on dit. Et c'était vrai. Le professeur Londubat était la personne la mieux placée pour remplir cette fonction de directeur de l'école, en plus d'adorer son travail. Poudlard était très bien dirigé, et les années scolaires y étaient calmes et paisibles. Aucun des élèves, ou presque, ne s'attendait à ce que de troubles événements surgissent et viennent déranger les études collectives…

Lily fixait le professeur Londubat qui marchait dans leur direction. Elle le connaissait, mais très peu. C'était un ami de ses parents. Il lui adressa cependant un sourire poli, qu'elle lui rendit, ce qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace, car son visage était beaucoup trop crispé pour arriver à émettre un sourire correct.

-Hum, s'il vous plaît ! intervint le directeur à l'attention des premières années.

Il s'assura que chacun des élèves ait les yeux rivés vers lui, avant de poursuivre.

-Dans quelques minutes, vous allez pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrez vous asseoir chacun votre tour sur le tabouret. Alors, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna, ouvrit magistralement les deux grandes portes qui se trouvaient derrière lui et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves le suivirent, en rang par deux.

James attendait, assit à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de ses amis, les coudes posés sur la table et le menton entre les mains. Un grand claquement rompit ses pensées, et un flot d'élèves de première année surgit dans la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, il reconnut sa jeune sœur Lily qui avançait aux côtés de son cousin, Hugo. « Inséparables, ces deux là » pensa-t-il.

Tous les élèves suivaient au millimètre près le professeur Londubat qui menait le petit groupe. Ceux-ci semblaient prêts à le suivre n'importe où, à aller se jeter à l'eau si lui le faisait. Ils combattaient actuellement l'angoisse qui les entourait. Le directeur vint se poser aux côtés du Choixpeau magique, tandis que les élèves s'arrêtèrent net. Un silence complet emplit alors la salle, jusqu'à ce que la voix magique du tissu ensorcelé comble ce vide en commençant à chanter.

_Il y a bien des années de cela,_

_Dans l'école où vous me voyez là,_

_Arrivèrent deux sorciers,_

_L'un jeune, l'autre âgé._

_Une guerre, tous deux, les séparait_

_Car aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait._

_Le mage noir perdit cette bataille,_

_Le jeune Gryffondor la gagna,_

_Mais les dégâts restèrent de taille,_

_Et les débris constituèrent cet endroit._

_Alors, tous les sorciers s'unirent,_

_Afin que le château puisse vivre les années à venir._

_Mon rôle, depuis, n'a pas changé._

_Je dois vous répartir selon vos capacités._

_Mais cette histoire prouve quand même une chose :_

_Unissez-vous, malgré vos différents,_

_Que vous soyez un Gryffondor, courageux et fort,_

_Que vous soyez un Serdaigle, parmi ceux qui font preuve d'intelligence,_

_Que vous soyez à Poufsouffle, simple, loyal, et respectif,_

_Ou que vous soyez à Serpentard, aux côtés des plus rusés._

_Oubliez vos défauts, oubliez ce qui vous sépare,_

_Là encore il n'est pas trop tard._

_Car ensemble vous êtes meilleurs,_

_Car ensemble vous êtes vainqueurs._

Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson, laissant toute la salle abasourdie et silencieuse. James avait l'impression d'entendre la dernière note résonner encore dans ses oreilles. Mais il y avait juste un problème. Notre jeune Gryffondor, et bien d'autres, ne s'imaginait pas une seconde devenir l'ami d'un Serpentard. Avoir son frère dans cette maison était déjà un sacré obstacle… C'était bien beau, mais les espoirs du chapeau étaient réduits en poussière. Et du côté de la table des serpents, ça pensait la même chose – comme quoi même les ennemis ont des points en commun, comme la pensée – à l'exception d'Albus, qui, lui, aurait souhaité une entente miraculeuse entre toutes les maisons de Poudlard, même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. La répartition commença alors. Le professeur Londubat appela tous les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique.

-Bones Elonie !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Crivey Risper !

-GRYFFONDOR !

Le fils de Denis Crivey – frère du défunt Colin Crivey, décédé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard – s'avança timidement vers la table de sa maison, essayant de cacher l'immense joie que son visage exprimait aux yeux de tous. Les élèves défilèrent ainsi petit-à-petit, laissant Lily trembler d'impatience, lorsqu'arriva la lettre « P ».

-Parkinson Drina !

-SERPENTARD !

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers sa table et rejoint la fameuse bande à laquelle son frère l'avait déjà intégrée.

-Potter Lily !

Silence complet dans la salle. Ca avait toujours été le même effet lorsque chacun des trois Potter était passé sous le Choixpeau. Lily s'avança, les jambes tremblantes. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Londubat posa l'objet magique sur sa tête.

-Voyons… Je vois énormément de qualités…

-Et aussi de défauts ! glissa James à l'oreille de Derek Thomas qui rit bas à l'entente de ses paroles.

-Ton courage pourrait t'envoyer chez les plus braves… Mais tu es aussi intelligente, rusée, sournoise, comme les Serpentards…

Albus serra le poing tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à Serpentard… Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur subisse la même chose que lui. Certes, il ne serait plus seul… Mais il n'était pas assez égoïste pour lui souhaiter ça. Il vivait depuis trois ans un enfer quotidien, sous les railleries – certes habituelles, mais lassantes – de Francesca Adamson en particulier, et de toute la bande. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur voie sa famille se retourner contre elle, comme l'avait fait James avec lui.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les trois enfants soupirèrent en même temps. Abus, car il n'admettrait pour rien au monde vouloir que sa sœur soit à Serpentard James, car la perdre comme il avait perdu Albus aurait été intolérable, et qu'il préférait largement qu'elle soit dans sa maison et Lily, car elle avait enfin la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis des lustres : à quelle maison appartiendrait-elle ?

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le regard étrange d'un jeune Serpentard, assit seul à un coin de sa table, posé sur la petite rousse portant à présent les couleurs rouge et or.


End file.
